


The Scream

by rocksalts



Series: Suptober20 [28]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean is in denial, Ficlet, M/M, Miscommunication, rowena does some counseling, this takes place in hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27260782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocksalts/pseuds/rocksalts
Summary: Back in Hell, Rowena catches up on how Cas and Dean are doing.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Suptober20 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977244
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	The Scream

**Author's Note:**

> suptober20 day 28 prompt: hellscape (ficlet) | destiel + rowena | ~600 words

They were in hell. Again.

At least it was by choice, this time, but somehow he and Cas had gotten roped together into one room alone with Rowena.

She was sitting on her throne, smiling at them with a weird glint in her eye. It was starting to feel hot in here. Dean didn’t like how it seemed as though the walls were closing in on him.

“What?” Dean finally asked, a little stressed and more than a little peeved. He remembered clearly how their last conversation here had gone. 

“Why Dean, aren’t you being quite rude to your queen?”

“I’m—” he glared at her, only half as mean as he looked. “I’m just asking a question. You keep looking at us funny.”

She shrugged. “Oh, it’s just…it seems like you two sorted things out. You’re back to standing without a hair’s breadth between you.”

Dean looked at Cas, suddenly aware of how their shoulders were touching just barely. He leaned away a little, feeling warmth spread up his neck and to his ears.

“Yeah, we figured it out, I guess. Only took going to Purgatory again, go figure.”

Rowena raised her eyebrows, clasping her hands together. “Ahh…so, who said it first?”

Dean planted his eyes firmly on a painting on the wall. He tilted his head a little…was that _The Scream_?

“Dean, uh, prayed to me,” Cas told her. Dean was pretty sure that _was_ The Scream. Huh. It was kind of cool—he never expected to see a real piece of classic art in his life _ever_ , except for that one time they met Sarah all those years ago. He’d had a whole other perspective on paintings after that.

“—for you both. How romantic!”

His eyes shot immediately back to Rowena. “Romantic?”

She nodded. “Yes! I knew you would do it _eventually_ , I mean _everyone_ in heaven and hell can tell you two are head over heels for each other,” Rowena waved a hand at them. “So I’m glad you were finally able to see it for yourselves! Honestly, I was getting a little worried after what happened to…ah, well…but it turned out okay in the end!”

Dean stared at her, any comment he might have made completely wiped clean from his mind, like Spock in _Spock’s Brain_. The only thing that was pumping was his heart, twice as fast and without warning. He glanced at Cas–just to make sure he wasn’t the only one confused–and sure enough, Cas was tilting his head at her, eyes narrowed.

“There…wasn’t…” he flicked his gaze to Dean, almost nervously, and then back to Rowena. Cas set his jaw. “You’re mistaken.”

There was a tense silence as Rowena watched them, as if deciding for herself if what Cas said was true.

“So, you two…aren’t…?”

“Aren’t what?”

Dean let out a breath. Thank god for Sam and his perfect timing, even if it was usually perfectly _bad_ timing. He was pretty sure that if he had to endure another second of this hell scape, Dean would have completely lost it.

“Awesome! Did you get what we needed?” He whirled towards Sam so fast he nearly got whiplash, vision blurring for a second before returning to him like ink splotches fading. Sam was holding out the black pouch with a smile.

“Perfect.” Dean said. He eyed the painting one more time, weirdly relating to the sense of unease it brought out, and nudged his brother to get going.

If Dean thought _The Scream_ was relatable, god knows what else his feelings for Cas were capable of bringing out in him. 

All he knew was that he didn’t want to find out.

**Author's Note:**

> hey!! let me know if you enjoyed ((,: i'm also on tumblr @rambleoncas


End file.
